


Capsule Cab

by Spacebear



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Comedy, Explicit Language, F/M, Gun Violence, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebear/pseuds/Spacebear
Summary: It's been a year since Vegeta lost his young partner to a felon he's been tracking ever since his detective career began, he is still on the lookout when the case is closed, he promised his parter's family that he brings justice. Vegeta recruits a feisty Blue haired part-time cab driver to help him catch the felon after his recent Lasik surgery. These two are in for a bumpy ride full of violent criminals in West City, they never knew how compatible they would be.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. A year ago

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! I have started a new story, I recently watched the funny action-comedy Stuber and really fell in love with the story and characters, I really wanted to put Vegeta and Bulma in this universe and see how it plays out! Enjoy the first Chapter there is more to come!! 
> 
> [WARNING] I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE ORIGINAL SCREENPLAY OF STUBER BY TRIPPER CLANCY THIS IS JUST FOR FUN !!

#  Chapter One

It was your average evening, the city buzzing and thriving in the summer heat, city dwellers and tourists mingling under the shining lights of West City. While these weekend festivities play on danger is unfolding behind closed doors. The Frieza force, the highest enemy of this city maintained their legacy in getting what they wanted no matter what the cost was. On this particular evening the man himself, Lord Frieza as he liked to be called, was hidden among the tourists in the large West City hotel famed for its luxury presidential suite and tight security. 

**“Radio in we have confirmation he’s in there”**

A voice sounded from a muffled speaker under a vest. 

**“Roger that...we’re moving in..”**

A gruff voice responded. The owner of the voice moved into the building. He was dressed in official West City police attire, a bulletproof vest and all, he had to be no taller than 5 foot 5 inches with a deep widow's peak that framed his sharp face and glasses with a crazy flame-like hairstyle. This man was well beyond fit, his clothes hugged every curve of his muscles and made him seem bigger than he stood. Behind him followed a thinner young male wearing the same attire with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. 

**“You know this is honestly a pretty obvious spot to be hiding in…”**

The younger male says looking around with a casual gaze his hands in his pockets as they resumed a comfortable stance not wanting to draw attention. 

**“Yeah...he’s got a weird taste for pulling traps..he may be small and seem weak but don’t let that get to you...he’s dangerous..”**

The older man responded. They approached the front desk and both held out their badges asserting their positions before moving on. 

**“Evening, we need access to your presidential suite please.”**

The older man spoke, his eyes burning right into the desk assistant’s skull. She nervously reaches for the phone on the counter.

**“Of course, I will let Mr. Adachi know you’re on your way up.”**

As she picks the phone up the younger man stops her with a smirk. 

**“I suggest we let us surprised Mr. Adachi.”**

They continue with the elevator key, as they move on the desk assistant quickly calls up to the suite her crimson lips smile greedily as the line picks up and she delivers the cue as if she had been rehearsing it all day. 

**“They’re on their way up..”**

She says into the phone. 

**“Excellent..”**

Says the voice on the other side. 

The young man and the older man both stand in the elevator side by side as they anticipate the arrival into the presidential suite. 

**“Your daughter still seeing that guy eh Vegeta?”**

The younger man says tilting his head up to see the other beside him with a playful look in his eyes. 

**“Yes...I don’t think it’s working out….he fucking smells like candles…don't get any ideas trunks..”**

He responds, his expression changing to more of a grimace as the other stifles a laugh.

**“Kami..I just hope they’re not having sex…”**

Trunks holds back a snort clearing his throat.

**“Hm come to think of it...she’s probs on top.”**

Before Vegeta can reply the elevator door opens up, peering out they’re invited in by two loud pops and glass going everywhere, one of the Freiza force’s men was outside waiting with a loaded rifle and bad aim. The smoke clears up and Vegeta runs out with Trunks close behind their Glocks in hand. They notice the same man running in and start shooting. Trunks runs by the hall and spots another man who’s running up to him, he shouts in surprise aiming his weapon. Vegeta quickly turns his head to spot the young man struggling. 

**“Trunks! Are you o-”**

Before he can finish he’s struck in the face hard with what feels like the bottom of a heavy boot, his glasses go flying and everything is suddenly blurry, turning his head around squinting hard he can see the deformed outline of the man responsible. 

**“Frieza…”**

The other gives him a wide smirk and instigates the first blow right in Vegeta’s cheek and aiming with a kick to the face. Vegeta is fast to recover grabbing his leg and pulling him in butting his head against Frieza's who grimaces in pain and lets out a shout. Vegeta quickly pushes the man back and throws a powerful set of swings in his direction. His vision is getting worse and he’s immediately put in a chokehold while trying to stabilize his vision. In the other room Trunks has the upper hand in handling the other delinquent able to aim at his head and instantly end his life, he quickly runs into the living area where he sees Vegeta ramming Frieza into the wall behind him to get out of the chokehold. Gasping for breath Frieza quickly runs out of the room. Vegeta slips to the ground dizzily and tries to steady himself again. Trunks runs up to Vegeta in an attempt to help him stand. 

**“That’s him…”**

Vegeta winces.

**“That’s Frieza..”**

Once he’s stable enough they both run out of the room glaring around in hope to spot the man. 

**“There he is!!”**

Trunks shouts attempting to shoot out Frieza who is now making his way down the hotel by climbing down one balcony at a time, Trunk’s aims his weapon but doesn’t want to hit the innocent people surrounding Frieza, he lets out an aggravated grunt while Vegeta attempt to aim but can’t see a damn thing.

**“I’ll go this way you go down that way!!”**

Trunks says running to the right-wing of the hotel. 

The two separate in an attempt to corner this guy.

**“You have a clue where he is now??”**

Vegeta calls into his radio as he races down the stairs of the left-wing of the hotel.

**“I just saw him...but now I’m..I- AHGH!! hELP!! HELP!!!”**

Trunk’s radio cuts off and Vegeta quickly scrambles to the edge of the balcony of the stairs seeing the two wrestling at the bottom of the hotel between screaming guests running for their lives. Vegeta doesn’t hesitate he hops down with no perception of how far up he is and lands with a thud onto the ground. Wincing in agony he shakes his head trying to get up as his partner is beaten back and forth. Trunks struggles to fight back as he’s kicked in the jaw and Frieza leaves him on the floor quivering with pain. Trunks recovers quickly and runs after Freiza. Vegeta quickly gets to his feet wildly looking around as the people race around him screaming. 

**“Trunks wait!!”**

He shouts weaving through people as he aims to reach his partner before anything serious happens. There is so much going on Trunks runs after Frieza who in return has shredded his topcoat to blend with the crowd, It was soon impossible to spot him within the mix of people. Trunks ignores Vegeta shouting his name as he makes it his mission to stop this guy. He soon spots the felon and aims at him.

**“Stop right there!!”**

Frieza stops and turns around as the people surrounding them quickly move away, Trunks doesn’t hesitate in firing and Frieza doesn’t seem fazed he frowns and launches at the young man. Meanwhile, Vegeta is scrambling to get a clear view of his partner racing between the crowd that has formed around the other two fighting. 

**“Shit...TRUNKS!! TRUUNKS!!”**

Trunks struggles to regain grip of his gun as Frieza twists his hand and aims right for his abdomen just below his vest and pulls the trigger. Trunks let out a painful howl, and Frieza quickly races out of reach. Vegeta pushes through and sees his partner scrambling for life on the floor. 

**“Trunks! Trunks!!”**

Vegeta calls out kneeling beside the young man, he quickly radios for backup and medical reassuring trunks he’s going to be alright.

**“Listen kid stay with me...it’s gonna be fine!”**

Trunks just stares up at him with those big blue eyes, and his breathing suddenly stops.


	2. Miss Bulma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!! sorry about the lack of activity since the last chapter, SCHOOL IS ALWAYS MY EXCUSE I'M SORRY!! but this is the last week before spring break so I'm pumping out two chapters before the weekend ends and this final week passes by!! I'm hoping to post every day of spring break. BUT ENOUGH TALKING PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER TWO.

#  Chapter 2

The sun was blasting on the concrete floors of capsule corp. The day had ended for the internship program students who were finally flooding the parking garage and headed home. Heels clicked against the stone floors as a woman walked to her car, she had pretty blue eyes and blue hair to match. Opening the trunk of her latest capsule corp sports car she quickly took off her blazer and instead slipped on a nice comfortable lavender hoodie. She changed shoes and climbed into her car. Checking her makeup in the mirror she prepared herself for her simple part-time job of the Uber service. Her phone chimes and her first customer waits for her just 4 minutes away, she starts her engine and pulls out of the lot to start her drive there. Pulling up to the gate she smiles at the guard who opens it for her. 

**“Be safe, Miss Bulma.”**

He says with a quick nod of his head. She grins and waves and successfully makes it to the road. Bulma pulls up to the location soon enough and waits for the other her first drive client, her eyes widen when she notices it’s her crummy ex-boyfriend. How did she not notice? She quickly locks the door as he pulls the handle and rolls down the window. 

**“Bulma! Come on let me in!”**

He says with a goofy laugh and leans down to meet her scary gaze. 

**“Why did you not cancel when you noticed I was the driver?”**

She says trying to compose herself.

**“Aw come..how else would I be able to talk to you! You have me blocked on everything?!”**

He says with a pout.

**“Gosh...FINE just get in the damn car Yamcha.”**

She says unlocking the door for him. He climbs into the first seat and beams at her like a kid being treated to fast food. 

**“You look nice today! How was work?”**

He asks, reaching to touch her hair. Bulma quickly swats his hand out of the way.

**“Just put the directions in...you creep..”**

She keeps her eyes forward and places her hand back on the wheel. Yamcha lets out a sigh and puts the directions into her GPS for her and leans back in his chair. Bulma shits to drive and peels out of the side of the road. 

**“You know..your family is crazy rich...why are you doing this?”**

He asks looking forward as they cruise along. 

**“Well..I don’t wanna always rely on my dad’s company for everything being handed to me..Things like science and engineering are easy for me..but I’m back in grad school and I wanted to do something challenging…”**

She says with a smile.

**“Geez..well I guess when you’re rich and a genius this is as challenging as it gets…”**

He says with a smile looking over at her.

**“I guess..”**

She says, there’s a certain warmth she feels inside while speaking with Yamcha and she doesn’t really know how to react to it. They had been dating since high school, then they broke up because of an argument that went too far last year. Bulma is all ready to get married and it seemed that Yamcha would rather still party all night. With the day soon coming that her father would retire she wanted to make sure she could enjoy a family before the busy life of owning such a big business would consume her, Yamcha just didn’t understand that, he was free he didn’t have to worry about something like this. Bulma decided that she would return to school and finish grad school, she was tired of being the same old rich girl living off daddy’s paycheck that wasn’t Bulma Briefs and her parents did not raise her that way. 

**“Hey...I’m…”**

Yamcha took her out of her thoughts.

**“I’m sorry for..how things ended..you know..I really care about you..can we talk about stuff and maybe work something out?”**

He mumbled on about how he really wanted things to work out, she suddenly stopped the car and he blinked looking around then glancing back at her.

**“Wh-what..?”**

**“We’re here…”**

She says turning back to him. Yamcha climbs out of the car and before closing the door he turns to look at her. 

**“Come on what do you say.”**

Bulma stares at her hands on the wheel before letting out a soft sigh, it did feel good to talk to him again, it was always comfortable. 

**“I’ll unblock you...call me later..”**

With that, he closed the door and she drove off while her phone rang again for her next pick up.

\--

Blurry, blurry blurry. That’s all he could see, he had a firm grasp on his handgun, he was alone in the training center and he took advantage of it trying to aim without his glasses on. Vegeta ran empty and quickly brought the shooting target towards him, he blinked several times and eventually anger filled him and he put his glasses on to see he had missed the center entirely the holes the bullets left were everywhere else. Vegeta quickly loaded again and with his glasses on he aimed and fired perfectly in the center. 

Sitting at his cubicle he visited a few new documents on the case surrounding Frieza and his men, new tracks being left behind but there was still not enough information to help in this. He suddenly felt a hand pat his shoulder, turning his head he met the gaze of their department's chief. Vegeta sighed and turned back to his work.

**“What do you want Zarbon…”**

He said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. 

**“I came to see what you were working on...seems you won't let that case go... I don’t know how to say this but...the case is being handed to the feds…”**

Vegeta slams his hand on his desk. He can feel his body boiling in anger, he somehow knew this was going to happen.

**“Bull shit.....they didn’t make a promise to Trunk’s family.”**

Zarbon sighed and shook his head. 

**“Maybe you shouldn't have either..I know this is still getting under your skin why don’t you take a vacation maybe spend some time with your daughter..?”**

Vegeta sighs and he turns his head to look at the man beside him. 

**“She’s taking me to the doctor tomorrow for surgery so..I’ll see her then..”**

Zarbon pushes a strand of hair out of his face.

**“Well..take care of yourself then..and Vegeta..I’m sorry”**

He grins and walks out of his space.

\--

After a day of giving in to Yamcha’s pleading Bulma finally accepted to answer the phone, it was magical it was like the old days they talked for hours and made each other laugh while catching up, she felt like herself and maybe noticed something in him as well. Bulma was going to see him tonight for dinner and maybe a little something else, she was preparing herself and was pampered up in a nice black sleeveless jumpsuit while rocking some red heels and a pretty gold belt. Bulma headed out the door where she saw Yamcha waving at her with a big goofy grin, she couldn’t believe he was there, and actually on time. 

**“Hey you! Looking good!”**

Bulma did a little twirl for him and laughed giving him a big hug. 

**“I’m impressed you’re actually out here before me this time..”**

He chuckles and nuzzles her hair before pulling away. 

**“Alrighty let’s get going.”**

They both venture on to a nice restaurant, making jokes back and forth commenting on some old inside jokes and wondering where everyone else was and how they were doing. When they pulled into the restaurant and stepped inside seated immediately on their second level balcony, it was just the two of them. The summer breeze felt nice, the moon was beautiful and everything was perfect. Yamcha looked at her with his silly eyes, his smile painted and super glued onto him this whole time, she noted that it seemed she had the same love-struck gaze and happy smile. 

  
  


The time passed and their dinner was over, they were sharing a dessert and making small talk about who knows what. Suddenly Yamcha stood, Bulma was about to stand too but he made her pause raising his hand, standing in front of her he squatted down and got on one knee. The world around her stopped and she felt like everything he said was muted. 

**“Bulma...I know I screwed up in the past...like we were 23..and I was..just getting what it was to be an adult and having a fun time but you were so ready to throw your love to me forever and I just wasn’t but...like...I think..I’m ready now?... Bulma...Briefs...will you marry me?”**

Those words brought her back to earth and tears fell down her cheeks as she stared at the beautiful ring in front of her and a dream she had wished for since she was a little girl. 


	3. Big break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the update!

# CHAPTER 3

Bulma’s heart is beating out of her chest, she can’t seem to speak, she just stares at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

**“Aw, babe..don’t cry..haha..”**

His words broke her out of it and she sighed closing her eyes and looking at him. She finally spoke.

**“No.”**

Yamcha’s eyes were wide and he let out a nervous laugh. 

**“Ha-you don’t mean that come on..say yes.”**

Bulma shook her head and frowned. 

**“I said no..”**

Yamcha’s expression grew into anger. 

**“You’re kidding me, right? I’m doing the one thing you wanted!! How can you say no!?!”**

He stands up glaring down at her, Bulma maintains her composure and turns her gaze to her hands. 

**“Yamcha...I haven’t spoken to you in four years...you broke my heart when you’d rather break up entirely than just pretending I never asked you that question..”**

She looked back up at him and his gaze was even more dangerous than before. 

**“We were in college it was like you were giving me an ultimatum! I swear to god you’re so self-centered and only care about how you feel about everything!”**

Bulma stood up at that and pushed him back gently. 

**“Listen here asshole..I’m not making this about me I wasn’t the one who got down on one knee thinking it would make someone fall for me..I was falling for you again..BUT I’m in college again I’m trying to soon run a huge company to let my father retire and I really missed you but you’re ruining this on your own!”**

Yamcha shook his head.

**“You’ve always been like this..you make life impossible for me! I could never have fun because you always wanted to just stay home and watch a movie. You were so in love with your studies that you forgot all about me!! Geez, Bulma you really think your little rich girl sob story will convince me you’re not some kind of fucking snob who only wants things when they want it!!”**

Bulma let more tears fall down her face, but this time it was from the humiliation and anger she felt towards the man in front of her. Yamcha growls at this and puts the ring back in his pocket.

**“Whatever...you’ll never change...catch your own ride princess I’m sure you’ll be able to get whatever moron here to do anything for you...I’m done…”**

With that, he turns away from her and walks away. Bulma lets out a shaky breath and sits down a waiter walks up to her and places a glass of water on the table for her then fills her wine glass.

**“Keep those coming please..”**

She picks up the glass and hands the man her credit card to pay for their dumb meal. 

\--

**“Watch where you step dad…”**

Soft hands guide Vegeta from the bright sun into a good smelling diner.

“ **Damn doctors..”**

Vegeta grumbles as he struggles to accept the fact he needs help getting out of a car and even being seated in a diner specifically when wearing ridiculous eyewear. 

**“You know dad...I think I might spend this Christmas with my aunt..”**

Vegeta finishes downing his water before wiping his mouth and looking at his daughter with concern. 

**“What the hell does that mean...no way..your mother left me strict instructions to keep you out of that woman’s house…plus coming here is our tradition”**

His daughter lets out a small laugh.

**“No way this is your tradition I hate coming here...plus you also promised to make me happy and give me whatever I wanted when you adopted me…”**

She says batting her pretty eyes at him.

**“No, don’t pull that adoption shit on me.... I’m past the honeymoon phase of owning my very own kid..”**

She laughs and blows the packaging of her straw at him which he growls in annoyance at.

**“So you’re excited for tonight?!”**

She asks beaming with excitement, the expression doesn’t last long as she notices that he doesn’t seem to know what she’s talking about.

**“Really you already forgot...my ar-”**

He interrupts her immediately nodding.

**“Art show right..sorry I’ll be there I’d never forget.”**

She glares at him.

**“You scheduled eye surgery the morning of my art show daddy..”**

He chuckles under his breath and looks up at her.

**“Fine, just pick me up..”**

She shakes her head.

**“OH NO! I am not driving all the way from the cities to come pick you up..here give me your phone..”**

She swipes it from him and downloads the Uber app for him.

**“This is Uber..it-”**

**“I know what uber is…”**

He interrupts her.

**“Ok well, then you can get an uber to my show easy!”**

He shakes his head and lets out a sigh.

**“Alright...Eschalot I’ll be there I promise.”**

He says giving her a smile. 

**“Eat your food I’m not paying for you, not to eat..”**

\--

Later that afternoon the grogginess had hit Vegeta from a massive headache, a side effect of eye surgery. He decided to rest the remainder of the day before heading out to see his daughter’s art show. Suddenly his phone rings and he fees his body jerk away, clearing his throat he thumbs around for his phone and finds swiftly placing it over his ear. 

**“Speak.”**

He mumbles.

**“Vegeta...it’s time for a big break!! It’s him! Frieza he’s gonna be here at the warehouse by the city center of north city!”**

The person on the other side of the phone says.

**“Raditz? Really Frieza?!?”**

He is instantly awake and on his feet.

**“Yeah, I told you I’d get you the info bro!”**

Raditz says with a proud smile.

**“You’ve done good so hey-”**

The line suddenly goes out.

**“Raditz? Hey raditz!...Fuck…”**

Vegeta quickly realizes his eyes are still not working very well and he wobbles around his room for his gun, badge, and car keys. Racing out of his house he quickly gets in his car and attempts to stick his keys into the ignition, once successful he pulls out of his driveway only to almost his a car passing by.

**“Fuckk...come on Vegeta you can do this..”**

He squints his eyes in the direction of the road and begins driving at an alarmingly slow speed.

**“OUT OF MY WAY!!”**

He shouts at literally nothing in front of him. Suddenly he veers right and is driving on the sidewalk knocking down shrubs and bikes. 

**“Shit shit shit!!”**

He puts the car in park on the side of the street and quickly pulls out his phone running in the direction of the busy intersection. 

\--

Bulma is dropping off an elderly woman at a nearby medical center. She starts checking her rating from the older woman who unfortunately leaves her with two stars commenting _“Her car needs to be safer”_ suddenly she notices the new notification for a driver request, she swipes to see the picture and frowns at the scary-looking guy in the photo.

**“Ugh...Please be on a five-star ride..”**

As Bulma is pulling out of the medical center and turning into the busy street she sees a large man slam onto the side of her car, Bulma lets out a yelp in surprise her tires screeching on the pavement.

**“HEY! Are you uber!”**

He shouts at her, she grips her steering wheel in surprise.

**“Y-yeah…”**

She almost whimpers out, as he walks to the passenger side she rolls her shoulders and looks forward while whispering to herself.

**“Be cool...be cool...it’s fine..he’s ok..he’s not crazy…he’s not going to kill you..”**

The guy climbs in and he looks like he just ran for miles. 

**“Hey...uh..hi..”**

She says giving him a sideways glance. 

**“Get the car started, come on let’s move..”**

He says not looking at her. 

**“Oh, it’s already started! This is the latest capsule corp. Smart sports car..she’s silent but deadly..”**

She says with a smile. He turns his head to her.

**“Drive.”**

She holds out her hand.

**“I’m Bulma how are ya.”**

**“North City downtown..let’s go..”**

She gives him a silent nod and mouths O.K.

**“Geez alright..downtown NC it is…”**


End file.
